Multi-layer composite fabrics are achieved by joining together one or more layers and materials in a fabric body for the purpose of attaining desirable combinations of properties that cannot be provided by any of the materials or layers alone. Laminated multi-layer composites (e.g., those having multiple layers joined, e.g., by adhesive) are frequently formed to enhance thermal resistance performance. Other properties can also be enhanced through multi-layer composite fabrics.